mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Game scenario (An Alternate 1921 Map Game)
Ever fancy running your own nation, well, here's your chance to do so! It's July 21, 1921 and The names Hitler, Mussolini, Harding, Devalera, Shandong (Shantung) and Iradier become a lot more topical! *'Global weather:' The major May 14–15 geomagnetic storm occurs. *'World heath issues:' The first BCG vaccination against tuberculosis is given. *'World industrial and political unrest:' The USA remains isolationist and Australia retains its White Australia Policy. S. Africa is also rather racist. The Norwegians and British have a major work place strike. Colombians, Chinese, Germans, Romanians, Italians, French, British, Americans and Spaniards riot and protest rally against their governments on occasion. Communist parties occur in Czechoslovakia, Spain, Norway, Portugal, Italy and China. Some fascists, communists, anarchists, nationalists, militarists and proto-Nazis occur in Germany. The Polish–Soviet War ''(February 1919 – March 1921), has just ended. Ukraine and Byelorussia limp on as two rather troubled states and soon face final annexation to the USSR. Palestine sees a pogrom in Jaffa, the Riff region of Spanish Morocco rebels against colonial rule and Silesia sees a Polish uprising against ethnic Germans. Violent anti-European riots occur in Cairo and Alexandria. Indians and Pakistanis begin to call for independence from the UK and hold several major protest marches. *'Japan:' The city of Kiryū, located in Gunma Prefecture, Japan, is founded. Japan faces a economic and political boom. *'USSR:' The Kronstadt rebellion is initiated by sailors of the Soviet Navy's Baltic Fleet has been crushed buy the USSR. Abkhazia becomes an autonomous republic within the Soviet Union. The civil war continues in s. The Peasants’ rebellion in the Tambov Governorate of Russia was brutally crushed by the Bolsheviks, but Tsarists have taken up arms in Yakutsk and there is still fighting between Tsarists, Islamists and Bolsheviks in many of there rural and remoter places in Central Asia. Khorezm People's Soviet Republic is very Bolshevik, but forces loyal to the Emir want to restore the former Khanate of Bukhara in the Bukhara USSR. Islamist Basmachi rebels fight on in Kokand and the Russian Empire’s side of the Tian Shan mountain range. The USSR faces economic and political decline until the civil war ends. :: ''The Russian civil war rebel units: Cream= Tsarists, Japan's red= Pro-Japan, Khaki= Far Eastern Republic (F.E.R.) local militias, Bolshevik Russia's red= Bolshevik militias, Pink= Cossack local militias, Cyan= Ukrainian nationalists militias, Royal blue= Ukrainian Marxist militias, UK's pink= Light expeditionary forces, USA's blue = Light expeditionary forces, Light Green= Belorussians local militias, Dark green= Kokand's Basmachi Islamist Movement, France's Blue=French Light expeditionary forces and China's yellow= Pro-China. '' *'China:' China signed a separate treaty with Germany in 1921. The ‘Shandong Problem’ over the ownership of the Shandong (Shantung) peninsula continues. China’s Warlord Era is fully underway and is a state of warlord run chaos and civil war outside of the major cities and foreign enclaves. China faces economic and political decline until the civil war ends. *'S. Africa:' The 1921 South African general election sees the National Party narrowly defeat the South Africa Party. *'Sweden:' Women got the vote and the death penalty was banned. *'Persia:' Nationalist Rezā Khan and Zia'eddin Tabatabaee stage a coup d'état in Iran. *'France:' The year 1921 was one of slow recovery for France as output of mines and factories notably increased, but the trading conditions are still unsatisfactory. First European public radio broadcasting began from Eiffel tower radio mast. The Tour de France began on 26 June and was won by Leon Scieur of Belgium on 24 July. The Franco-Turkish Cilicia Peace Treaty is signed. The Franco-Czechoslovak and Franco-Polish defense treaties were also signed. The economist and mathematician, Gérard Debreu, was born. *'Spain:' Spanish Premier Eduardo Dato Iradier is assassinated while exiting the parliament building in Madrid. Battle of Annual in the Rif War Spanish troops are dealt a crushing defeat at the hands of Muhammad Ibn 'Abd al-Karim al-Khattabi in Spanish Morocco. Spain faces economic and political decline. *'Georgia (nation, not US state):' The Democratic Republic of Georgia is invaded by forces of Bolshevist Russia. Tiflis is captured and secured by the Bolshevist forces. *'USA:' Warren G. Harding is inaugurated as the 29th President of the United States. He then signs a joint congressional resolution declaring an end to America's state of war with Germany, Austria and Hungary. At the same Time Tulsa in the USA is hit by a race riot. The United States Figure Skating Association is formed. The DeYoung Museum also opens in Golden Gate Park, San Francisco. Al Capone is a 22 year old hoodlum, who shows talent and is on the way to becoming big in future organised crime outfits. The USA faces a economic and political boom. *'Italy:' A new conservative government is formed in Italy by Ivanoe Bonomi, but it’s in a precarious position due to the unstable political situation in Italy. The Italian battleship Leonardo da Vinci is righted in Taranto Harbour. *'Irish Republic:' The Irish War of Independence (aka the Anglo-Irish War) comes to a halt after a truce is signed between the belligerents. The British Brigadier General Cumming had been killed by the IRA a few months earlier. *'UK:' The British K class submarine HMS K5 sinks in the English Channel; all 56 on-board die. The UK faces economic and political decline. *'Brazil:' The football club Cruzeiro Esporte Clube from Belo Horizonte is founded as Palestra Italia in Brazil. *'Mongolia:''' The Red Army captures Mongolia from the White Army and establishes the Mongolian People's Republic. Category:An Alternate 1921 Map Game Category:Help Category:Community